


Would You Like A Jelly Baby

by mayoho



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gallifrey, Gen, Jelly Babies, The Doctor is Lord High President, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andred has never really considered life beyond Gallifrey, but a tiny piece of the rest of the universe has found it's way to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like A Jelly Baby

Andred has never had anything quite like this Jelly Baby the Lord President of the High Council of the Time Lords has seen fit to bestow upon him. It is entirely unlike any substance consumed by the civilized, cultured Time Lords of Gallifrey--he does not have words for its flavor and texture (and the slight, nearly fizzy sensation of temporal inconsistency). This old Earth delicacy speaks of infinite possibilities and change--things that Gallifrey will never, can never, offer. Things he now thinks he might want. Things he might find in that strange woman who is not a savage.

**Author's Note:**

> This ultimately has nothing to do with it, but I've long been fascinated by Andred and Lella's relationship in the Gallifrey audio series. She is such an unlikely mate for a fairly likely Time Lord.


End file.
